Pierrot
by Hikari Shourai
Summary: Pierrot... sosok yang selalu membawa kebahagiaan dan senyum bagi setiap orang. Pierrot terlihat selalu tertawa dan tersenyum, mereka juga selalu bertindak lucu. Tapi, apakah kita pernah memikirkan perasaan seorang Pierrot yang sebenarnya?/Oneshoot/DLDR/GakuKai/My Last Fict before UKK! XDD


**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid©Yamaha, KAITO©Crypton, Gackpoid/Gakupo K.©

=x=

**Warning! **Boyxboy, shonen-ai, GakuKai

**Pairing: **GakupoXKaito

=x=

**Pierrot**

=xxx=

Hup! Hup! Hup!

Tanganku melempar bola satu dengan bola yang lainnya dengan lincah. Ternyata _juggling_ tiga bola tidak terlalu sulit! Lagipula aku harus bisa jika aku mau menjadi seorang badut sirkus.

Ehehe… mungkin aneh jika bocah sepertiku bekerja di sirkus. Memang wajahku tampan dan aku bisa saja bekerja di pemerintah kelak nanti. Tapi rasanya membuat orang tersenyum adalah pekerjaan yang mulia bagiku.

"HUAAAAA!"

Aku melonjak kaget begitu mendengar suara histeris itu. Aku menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Aku yakin kalau aku adalah satu-satunya orang di bukit ini…

Oh! Ternyata dari situ asalnya. Seorang anak kecil berambut biru sedang menangis dibawah pohon. Dari bajunya, ia terlihat seperti anak bangsawan… mungkin aku dapat menghiburnya?

Segera kuraih topeng berwajah senyumku dan kubawa bola besar yang biasa kugunakan untuk latihan. Aku akan mengejutkannya~

Aku menyelinap lewat belakang pohon itu. Kemudian menengok ke arah bocah itu. Bocah itu mendongak dan menatapku dengan kedua iris birunya yang besar. Hei, dia manis sekali!

Dengan lincah, aku melompat kehadapannya dan melompat naik ke arah bola besarku. Aku berusaha untuk menjaga keseimbanganku diatas bola itu. Anak kecil bermata biru itu menatapku dengan kagum. Ehehe, sekarang saatnya~

Aku sengaja menjatuhkan diriku dari atas bola itu.

BRUKK!

Aww… sakit sih… tapi aku tidak boleh menunjukkan ekspresi sakitku…

"Ahahahaha!" bocah itu tertawa. Humph, aku merasa bangga dapat menghibur orang lain.

Bocah itu bangkit berdiri, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya padaku, "kamu lucu sekali, badut. Siapa namamu?"

…eh? Suaranya lembut sekali. Dia ini laki-laki atau perempuan sih?

Kuraih tangannya sehingga ia dapat menarikku. Tapi bukannya menarikku, ia malah ikut jatuh ke tubuhku.

BRUK!

"A-aww…" bocah itu mengeluh. Kemudian menatapku. Tangannya bergerak ke arah topengku. Segera saja kudorong tubuhnya dariku sehingga aku bisa duduk. Dan astaga… dia mungil sekali. Aku yakin umurnya jauh lebih kecil dariku.

"Namamu siapa?" tanyaku, masih dengan topeng yang terpasang. Ia menatapku bingung. Kemudian menjawab.

"Kaito. Kaito Shion. Enam tahun~" ujarnya riang. Tuh kan, dia lebih muda dariku… "nama kamu siapa?" lanjutnya. Iris birunya menatapku dengan penuh keingintahuan.

"Gakupo Kamui. Delapan tahun," jawabku. Iris birunya membelalak, kemudian ia bergerak menjauh dariku sedikit. Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya takut?

"M-maaf kak… aku tidak tahu kalau kakak umurnya lebih tua dariku. Aku tidak sopan…" ujarnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca seakan-akan ia melakukan kesalahan yang besar. Aku tertawa kecil, kemudian meraih tubuh mungil itu dan memeluknya. Entahlah, instingku sebagai orang yang lebih tua menyuruhku begitu…

"_Daijoubu… daijoubu…_ jangan menangis lagi ya," ujarku sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Ia terlihat agak kaget akan gerakanku, tapi kemudian aku dapat merasakan kepalanya mengangguk di dadaku.

"Habisnya ayah selalu memukulku jika aku lupa dengan panggilan 'kakak' atau 'paman' atau 'bibi'…" aha… ternyata benar dia anak bangsawan dengan peraturan yang ketat.

"Kakak kenapa pakai topeng terus?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya. Kemudian mencopot topeng badutku.

"Karena aku ini seorang _pierrot_," ujarku, sebuah senyuman lembut kuberikan padanya. Ahahaha, pipinya memerah! Lucu sekali!

"K-kakak tampan! Kenapa harus menyembunyikan wajah kakak dibalik topeng?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengelus surai biru pendeknya, dengan sabar kuulang lagi bahwa aku adalah seorang _pierrot_.

"Kak, aku janji aku akan selalu menonton pertunjukkan kakak~" ujarnya riang. Ia tersenyum padaku. Aku membalas senyumannya.

"Terima kasih Kaito…"

=xxx=

Sepuluh tahun berlalu, Kaito benar-benar memegang janjinya. Ia benar-benar datang setiap kali aku mengadakan pertunjukkan. Sungguh status yang sangat berbeda jauh, Kaito adalah keturunan bangsawan, sedangkan aku hanyalah badut jalanan. Tapi hal itu tidak menghalangi persahabatan kami.

Ah, itu dia. Ia berdiri disana dengan jas biru tua dan kemeja biru pucat yang melekat di tubuhnya dengan pas. Ia terlihat sangat elegan. Aku kembali melakukan _juggling_ sambil mengayuh sepeda roda satuku.

Eh? Kaito pergi? Dengan orang berambut cokelat? Aku menatap kepergian sahabatku itu sehingga tidak sadar kalau ada orang iseng yang melempar batu ke arah roda sepedaku.

BRUKK!

Akh… lagi-lagi aku jatuh… tapi bukankah itu tugas para badut? Jatuh agar penonton merasa terhibur? Pelan-pelan aku bangkit, ah… darah… aku terluka?

Aku menatap ke sekelilingku. Seorang anak yang tengah digendong ibunya menatapku dengan ketakutan. Ia terlihat akan menangis. Aku segera berlari ke arah anak itu, kemudian menjentikkan jariku sehingga beberapa bunga muncul di topiku. Aku menunjuk wajah tersenyum di topengku, seakan mengerti, anak itu tersenyum. Aku menghela napas lega, syukurlah anak ini kembali tersenyum.

Aku segera berlari ke tengah-tengah dan membungkuk, mengisyaratkan kalau pertunjukkan hari itu sudah selesai. Setelah penonton bubar, aku segera mengemasi perlengkapan badutku dan berjalan menuju sirkus.

=xxx=

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kaito. Yang tadi itu tidak sakit kok. Kau seharusnya tetap menertawakanku," ujarku pada pemuda di hadapanku. Aku mengayunkan kakiku kedepan dan kebelakang. Ternyata Kaito mengejarku sampai ke sirkus. Entah apa yang orang tuanya akan lakukan jika melihat anaknya masuk ke tempat kumuh semacam sirkus ini…

"Aku sudah biasa kok, lagipula jatuh dari sepeda dan jatuh dari bola itu sama saja. Tujuanku adalah menghibur penonton~" lanjutku riang. Aku menepuk surai biru itu dengan lembut.

"Kau bohong…" isaknya. Suaranya tercekat dan matanya berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis, "berhentilah berbohong, sudah sepuluh tahun kita berteman dan kau masih saja berbohong. Kebohonganmu membuatku sedih…"

Aku terdiam, kemudian menunjuk wajah tersenyum di topengku. Yup, aku tidak melepas topengku sejak kejadian tadi, "aku tidak berbohong sama sekali."

Setelah aku berkata seperti itu, kau kembali langsung menangis. Salahku apa?

"Hei, ayolah… jangan menangis," kubelai pipinya dengan lembut, "nanti tonton pertunjukkanku di sirkus ya. Nanti malam lho!"

Ia hanya mengangguk sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya.

=xxx=

Hufht… aku menghela napasku. Ini sungguh menegangkan. Walaupun sudah latihan, tetap saja aku gugup. Mengendarai sepeda roda satu diatas tali itu sangat sulit. Aku tahu aku mampu, tapi bagaimana kalau aku melakukan kesalahan? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku keras-keras, tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh pesimis!

Setelah membulatkan tekad, aku memanjat naik. Setiap langkahnya, aku dapat merasakan detak jantungku semakin keras dan cepat. Setelah sampai diatas, aku segera bersiap-siap dengan peralatanku. Kulemparkan pandanganku ke bawah. Wah, cukup tinggi juga ya.

Ah! Kaito datang! Ia duduk di barisan depan dengan topi hitam tingginya. Disebelahnya ada pemuda yang waktu itu di sisinya. Sepertinya pemuda berambut cokelat berkacamata itu _butler_-nya…

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian mulai mengayuh sepedaku…

**End of POV**

=xxx=

Aku menatap Gakupo dengan cemas, aku tahu ia terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini, hanya saja aku selalu tegang jika melihatnya seperti ini.

"Tuan muda, buat apa anda membuang-buang waktu di tempat kumuh ini? Lebih baik anda mengikuti jamuan makan malam dengan pengusaha-pengusaha besar…" aku menoleh ke arah pemuda di sisiku. Ia Kiyoteru, _butler_ pribadiku.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan kembali menatap Gakupo, "jika kau keberatan, kau boleh pergi, Kiyoteru."

Kiyoteru terlihat ingin protes, tapi tidak jadi. Sementara aku kembali memperhatikan Gakupo. Ia kini hampir melewati setengah tali itu. Eh… tunggu…

Kupicingkan lagi mataku, tapi sebelum aku mengamati tali itu, tali yang menjadi pijakan Gakupo satu-satunya putus sehingga Gakupo terjatuh dari ketinggian lima meter.

Takut… ya, aku takut. Aku segera beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

BRUKK!

Astaga Tuhan… suara berdebam keras itu…

Dengan berderai air mata, aku berlari ke arah Gakupo. Kutaruh tubuhnya di pangkuanku, ia memejamkan matanya dan kepalanya mengeluarkan cairan merah. Cairan berbau amis itu mengalir turun dan menodai tanganku.

"Gakupo!" isakku. Air mataku jatuh di pipinya. Perlahan iris hijaunya muncul dari balik kelopak matanya. Ia menatapku lembut. Ia kembali tersenyum.

"_Daijou-…bu…_"

"Tunjukkan padaku wajah aslimu!" jeritku, "wajah yang biasanya tidak kau tunjukkan pada penonton!" air mataku semakin deras. Aku tidak peduli para penonton menatapku dengan aneh.

"Tunjukkan rasa sakitmu ketika kau terluka, tunjukkan tangisanmu ketika kau merasa disakiti, jangan malu untuk menunjukkannya Gakupo…"

Gakupo menatapku dengan kedua iris hijaunya. Ia terlihat terkejut akan pernyataanku. Perlahan-lahan dapat kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar pelan, lalu air matanya mengalir.

Kupeluk tubuhnya dan kubelai punggungnya, "_daijoubu… daijoubu Gakupo…_ jangan khawatir jika kau tidak dapat tersenyum… hanya saja, jangan berbohong tentang hal itu lagi…"

Gakupo terisak, dapat kurasakan air mata Gakupo di bahuku. Kini kami berdua sama-sama menangis, membagi rasa sedih kami berdua.

"_Daijoubu… daijoubu…_ kau tidak perlu menahannya sendiri. Mulai sekarang, aku akan menangis bersamamu…" ujarku lembut. Kubelai surai ungu panjangnya. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap kedua irisnya dalam-dalam. Aku tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

Gakupo menatapku balik dengan lembut, "_okay…_ sepertinya kau sudah mengingatkanku kembali akan wajah asliku…" Gakupo tertawa kecil, "mulai sekarang aku tidak akan membohongi perasaanku sendiri lagi…"

Aku mengangguk, kuhapus air mataku dengan punggung tanganku dan kembali kupeluk dirinya. Tenang saja Gakupo… aku akan terus berada di sisimu…

=xxx=

Aku tengah membaca buku dibawah pohon tempat aku dan Gakupo pertama kali bertemu. Sebenarnya aku menunggu Gakupo sih…

"Kaito!"

Aku mendongak, sesosok pemuda mengenakan topeng _pierrot_ menatapku. Pemuda itu kemudian melompat-lompat di hadapanku. Aku mendengus, kemudian mengambil topeng itu dari wajahnya.

"Gakupo! Sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk tidak mengenakan topeng ini lagi?" gerutuku. Kujatuhkan topeng itu dan kuinjak hingga tak berbentuk lagi. Aku kembali ke posisiku yang semula dan membuka halaman terakhir yang kubaca.

"Hei, hei, Kaito… jangan dihancurkan juga…" giliran Gakupo yang menggerutu. Pemuda bersurai ungu itu kemudian duduk di sisiku, ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku, "terima kasih Kaito…"

"…untuk?" tanyaku acuh-tak acuh.

"Untuk selalu berada di sisiku…" ujarnya lagi. Kali ini tangannya bergerak untuk memelukku. Aku hanya dapat menghela napas, aku yakin wajahku merona merah sekarang…

=FIN=

**A/N: yoooo! Fanfict terakhir sebelum Hika UKK! Doakan Hika naik kelas ya~ dan kenapa ultah Hika harus pas UKK sih… *nangis meraung-raung* #disambit.**

**Dan Hika seharusnya belajar… bukan bikin fanfict… #dikeplak.**

**Humph, oke… jadi ceritanya ini terinspirasi dari lagu Pierrot punya si Miku. Kemarin denger yang versi Kaito Whisper dan langsung jatuh cinta sama arti + lagunya *w*/. Seandainya kalian liat PVnya, pasti lebih greget~**

**TLBKS chapter 14 akan diupdate setelah Hika UKK ya~ hiks… Hikalagibanyakutangfanfictjadimohonmaafkalaulamaup date… #dibuang.**

**Btw, terserah reader interpretasi hubungan mereka seperti apa. Hika gak ada hak, lalalala~ #ditebas.**

**FYI: fanfict ini jadi dalam waktu 2 jam! Yay rekorrr~ #plak**

**Pfftt—makin ngaco deh, oke deh, with stress and music, Hikari Shourai out!**

Sign,

HiShou~


End file.
